


Invitations

by cheerfulparadigm



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Robert POV, past Joseph/Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerfulparadigm/pseuds/cheerfulparadigm
Summary: You can't hide your surprise as you see Joseph Christiansen on the other side of your door, blonde hair perfectly combed, pastel shirt pristine, the ever-present blue sweater tied around his shoulders—the sweater that you—He smiles at you, a knowing smirk."Hello, Robert."





	Invitations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and forgot to post it until now whoops

The clatter of Betsy's excited paws on tile echoes around your kitchen. Her tiny paws scratch at your calf as she hears her kibble clatter into the metal of her bowl. You huff as you bend down to place her meal on the floor. You scratch behind her ears and she thanks you with a lick on the hand. You smile slightly.

Straightening yourself, you reach into the cabinet and pull out your favorite glass and a half-empty bottle of whiskey. You absently dump two fingers in the glass and lean against your counter, mind going to white noise as you watch Betsy wolf down her kibble.

A knock on your door pulls you from your thoughts. You sigh and set your glass on the counter before pushing off and heading towards the door.

You can't hide your surprise as you see Joseph Christiansen on the other side, blonde hair perfectly combed, pastel shirt pristine, the ever-present blue sweater tied around his shoulders— _the sweater that you_ —

He smiles at you, a knowing smirk.

"Hello, Robert," he greets, voice smooth and sweet. A subtly disguised trap. You know that now.

Your first instinct is to spit at his feet. You settle for a glare instead. "What do you want?" You don't even try to suppress the bite in your words.

He chuckles, light and friendly. "Oh, Robert, such hostility," A cat's smile. Your stomach twists and you taste bile on your tongue.

He smoothly moves on. "I actually came here to invite you to a little...get-together. Barbecue. My place. Saturday. The whole cul-de-sac is going to be there."

You frown. "And what makes you think I'm going to be?"

Another laugh. A glance down at your hand. "You know you can't resist me." He grins, big and bright and soft and pink—a smile that a million years ago you would've done anything for.

You tense. Your hand curls into a fist.

Betsy, apparently pulling her head from her food long enough to be curious about the commotion, has scrambled up beside you. Her eyes lock on Joseph and you hear her growl. _Good girl._

Joseph seems to pay her no mind, holding your gaze.

"Fuck you," you bite out.

Joseph smirks. "You already did that."

It takes all your strength not to punch him right then.

His voice is cool and lovely when he speaks again. "See you Saturday, Rob." You barely suppress a wince. You hate hearing him say your name like that.

With a soft wink, he turns on his heel and walks away, back towards his lie of a home.

You slam the door and slump against it. You hate him. You hate him. That son of a fucking—

You feel a small push on your leg. It's Betsy, bumping your leg with her little head and staring up at you with her big dark eyes.

You feel yourself sigh. She's right. He's not worth it. You've devoted too much of yourself to him. Not again. You're tired. You're just too tired.

You crouch down to Betsy's level and pat her head. She licks your fingers.

You let out a breath and try to ignore the sinking feeling in the out of your stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: aestheticcleric


End file.
